Kitayama Shizuku
__FORCETOC__ Kitayama Shizuku (北山 雫) is one of the Blooms who were first introduced into the light novel and manga volumes. Shizuku never participated and was on the rear when a student from their group — which consisted of Course 1 students — acted rudely against Tatsuya's group, insisting their classmate Miyuki should hang out with them instead. In both the light novel and manga, Shizuku's first appearance was when she caught her best friend, Honoka, after the latter fell back due to the disruption of her Activation Sequence caused by the Student Council President. She later becomes a friend of the Shiba siblings and an important character in the series. Appearance and Personality Shizuku is described as a girl whose face and voice are rather deadpanned. Her way of speaking lacks the normal voice inflection, so even if she personally doesn't intend to, she still comes across as being solemn. Shizuku exhibits kuuderean anime/manga slang for someone who is good at emotional control, maintaining a calm, collected exterior; a cool character characteristics. When she and Honoka just started hanging out with Tatsuya's group, she only commented from the periphery, but gradually lowered her guard and started expressing herself openly. She is straightforward, occasionally does merciless snarking, and can say 'mushy' comments out loud without any sense of shame. Because of her usually expressionless face, Tatsuya had sometimes been confused as to whether she was serious or not, but after getting used to it, he realized that she simply doesn't lie. In the worst case, she would simply remain silent. Background Shizuku is an ojou-samayoung lady; typically used when referring to wealthy, high-class female characters from the wealthy Kitayama Family. Shizuku's mother, a magician, had fallen in love with her millionaire father, Kitayama Ushio, at first sight and after much strife they were finally married, at which the paternal lineage turned up no mages. She has a younger brother, Kitayama Wataru, who possessed a measure of practical ability but not enough for true magic. In contrast, Shizuku's raw magic potential is extraordinary. Other Details *Her family owns a private resort and villa in Ogasawara, where she invited her friends for a three-day vacation. (Volume 5, Summer Holiday Chapter, Summer Break) *It was implied that she was considerably being spoiled by her father, as she knew his ID key and access codes on a conference room reserved for cabinet members and financial group leaders in Yokohama International Conference Center. (Volume 7, Yokohama Disturbance Chapter (II)) *One of the two people who helped call in helicopters to evacuate the civilians during the Scorched Halloween was Shizuku. (Volume 7, Yokohama Disturbance Chapter (II)) *Before entering First High School, Shizuku was already an avid fan of Monolith Code (an event in the Nine Schools Competition) and, due to her father's financial prowess, was able to tour the country to watch magic competitions every year. Abilities In terms of First High School's practical results, Shizuku took the second place after Miyuki. Her ability in high output vibration and acceleration was described to be suitable for Icicle Destruction, as well as Speed Shooting, a huge advantage when she was included in the final roster. Shizuku is better known for her magical power rather than precision and she herself believes that her weakness is fine control. Due to this, she had requested her CAD engineers to add features that assist in the smoothing of detailed settings. And the one who had maintained Shizuku's CAD was a famous engineer who could be ranked amongst the top five in the country. Even at the expense of speed, her aim was to ensure that her CAD would be able to output power at a reliable level. During the Speed Shooting event, however, Tatsuya's Sequences made detailed settings unnecessary and designed a CAD that maximizes her advantages, resulting to Shizuku wanting to hire Tatsuya. ➨ Active Air Mine Related Article: Shiba Tatsuya Active Air Mine :A technique invented by Tatsuya that Shizuku used during the preliminaries of Newcomers Division Speed Shooting event. :It enables the user to tag all solids that enter the Magic Activation Zone with magic vibratory waves, destroying the targets. By generating compression waves inside the target, it undergoes repeated partial expansion and contraction. The rapid heating and cooling is repeated and hence, even solid rock weakens and collapses. Active_air_mine.png Ep 12 (4).png| ➨ Air Mine + Convergence Magic Visitor Chapter She did not appear very much due to her having attended a school in the USNA as a foreign exchange student, however she did pass on information about the Vampire situation in America to Tatsuya and where it had originated. This information proved crucial to Tatsuya's understanding of the situation and resulting meeting with the Sage Raymond Clark. Double Seven Chapter Shizuku's family throws a party for her to celebrate her return from the USNA and her advancement to year 2 at FIrst High. She and her friend Honoka become the target of Takuma's plan to recuit strong magicians with influence to his side (So the Shippou Clan can gain more power to rival the other Clans). In this case, the wealth of the Kitayama family. She joins the Public Moral Committee and acts as a witness to the duel between the Saegusa twins and Takuma. She supplies Honoka with an expensive antique pocket watch that Honoka gave to Tatsuya for his birthday. She also offered to throw him a party at her house which he accepts. Notes Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Kitayama Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Public Morals Committee